


A Secret For Themselves

by JayStarr



Category: A Way Out - Fandom
Genre: 69ing, Anal Sex, Coming to terms with their gayness, Couch Cuddles, Couch Sex, First Time Bottoming, Gay Sex, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Riding, Rimming, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 02:10:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14094768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayStarr/pseuds/JayStarr
Summary: After escaping prison, Leo and Vincent have been on the run since then, barely stopping long enough to catch their breaths.  They manage to finally find a place where they could finally breathe.  After a few bottles of beer and a few cigarettes, Vincent offers a better way they could relax.  A secret they could keep for only themselves.





	1. Chapter 1

  It’s been exactly three days and fourteen hours since they broke out of prison.  Since then they’ve running mostly nonstop, except for when the police decided to call it for a night before restarting in the morning.

  They managed to find an abandoned house that they sought refuge inside.  Leo had returned a while ago with a six pack of beer and some food.

  Vincent knew better than to drink, but the bottles were far too tempting.

  Both he and Leo were on their second bottle as Leo continued to pace inside the house.

  “Will you sit the fuck down and relax for a moment?” Vincent scolded.

  “Well, how the fuck am I suppose to relax when we escaped from prison and the whole police force is on our fucking asses?!”

  Vincent huffed before he leaned back onto the wall.

  Leo looked away from him.

  “I’m sorry,” Leo said, not looking at Vincent.  “I’m just under a lot of stress right now.”

  “And, you don’t think I am?  You forget that I’m running too.”

  “I know.  I know.”

  “Come here.”

  Leo glances at Vincent before he stepped closer and sat down beside Vincent.

  Leo pulled his knees and hugged them close to his chest.

  Vincent wrapped an arm around Leo’s shoulders.

  Leo sighed.

  Vincent pulls Leo against his chest.

  “Um?” Leo muttered.

  “I’m sorry.”  Vincent removed his arm, but Leo kept his head onto Vincent’s chest.

  “No, no.  It’s fine.”

  “Okay, then.”  Vincent lowered his arm before placing it back onto Leo’s shoulders.

  Leo turned his head a bit more.  He heard Vincent’s heart thumping underneath his ear.  The hair on the back of Leo’s neck stood on its ends.  Leo glanced up at Vincent.

  Vincent stared down at the younger man.

  Leo’s cheeks coloured under Vincent’s gaze.

  Vincent reached down and cupped Leo’s cheek.

  The younger man’s eyes widened when Vincent’s soft lips touched his own.

  Leo closed his eyes.

  They were soft like a woman’s, but they weren’t.  Linda’s were softer.

  Leo’s eyes shot open.  He pushed away from Vincent.

  “What?” Vincent asked.  He kept Leo close.

  “Linda and Alex.  And your wife.”

  “What about them?”

  “We’re married.”

  “What they don’t know won’t hurt them.  Trust me.  I’ve done this before.”

  Vincent leaned closer, but Leo pulled away again.

  “Are you nervous?” Vincent asked.

  “I never done this before.”

  “Don’t worry.  I have, and I’ll take good care of you.”

  Vincent leaned forward and recaptured Leo’s lips.

  Leo moaned softly.  Vincent pushed his tongue inside Leo’s mouth.  Their tongues met, and electricity shot through both of their bodies.

  Leo knew he shouldn’t.  He was happily married with a son.  He shouldn’t.  Really.

  Vincent ran his hands underneath Leo’s shirt up his naked back.

  Leo shuddered.

  They shifted so Leo sat in Vincent’s lap.  Their lips never the others.

  Leo felt Vincent’s erection against his own.  They both groaned when Leo shifted again, rubbing their erections against each other.

  Leo’s face grew bright red.

  Vincent turned, cradling the back of Leo’s head, as he lowered Leo onto his back.

  Their hearts beat rapidly in their chests.

  Vincent smiled down at the younger man.

  “You’re used to taking care of people,” Vincent whispered softly.  His hands went onto Leo’s chest, rubbing gently.  “Now, you’re gonna be taken care of.”

  Leo sat up as Vincent removed Leo’s shirt before he tossed it aside.

  Leo gasped when Vincent lowered his mouth.  His facial hair tickled Leo’s skin as Vincent planted kisses over Leo’s chest and stomach.  Vincent latched onto one of Leo’s hardened nipples

  Leo arched his back, forcing his nipple further into Vincent’s mouth.

  Vincent lowered one of his hands.  He cupped Leo’s erection.

  Leo rubbed against Vincent’s hand.

  “Patience, Leo.  Patience.”

  Leo whined as Vincent smiled at him.

  Vincent sat back onto his ankles as he slowly unbuttoned his shirt.

  Leo ached with each tantalizing second.

  Vincent returned his hands to Leo’s chest.  He ran his fingers over Leo’s stomach and latched onto Leo’s belt.  Vincent undid the piece of leather before removing it entirely and setting beside the other discarded clothing.

  Vincent’s hands tugged Leo’s pants and underwear off his waist, down legs, and off of his body.

  “Beautiful,” Vincent murmured.

  Leo grew hot his gaze.  He shifted to cover his exposed nudity.

  “Don’t,” Vincent ordered, pulling Leo’s legs apart.

  “Will it hurt?” Leo asked.

  “If we don’t do any foreplay, yes.  But we will.”

  Vincent grabbed hold of Leo’s erection.

  Leo lurched.  His hands went to Vincent’s shoulders.

  “Don’t worry,” Vincent said.  “I know what I’m going.”

  “How many times have you done this?”

  “Quite a few times.”

  “I meant with another man.”

  “Like I said, quite a few times.”  Vincent flashed Leo a smile.

  Leo watched as Vincent lowered his mouth.  Leo groaned when Vincent took him fully into his mouth.  Leo’s hands went to the back of Vincent’s head, running his fingers through Vincent’s hair.

  Vincent continued bob his head up and down Leo’s erection.  Sweat grew on their bodies and glided down their naked skin.

  Leo leaned back onto the floor.  His hands fell to his sides.

  Vincent gripped Leo’s hips.

  Leo cried out, cumming hard inside Vincent’s mouth.

  Leo collapsed against the floor.

  Vincent removed his mouth from Leo’s softening cock.  He licked the cum from his lips.

  “Turn around,” Vincent ordered.

  Leo stared at him for a moment before doing so.  He planted his hands firmly in front of him.

  Vincent leaned forward, cupping both of Leo’s cheek.

  Leo jolted and peered over his shoulder.

  “What’re—?” Leo began.

  Vincent promptly answered his question without voicing it.  Leo threw back head, crying out.

  Vincent’s facial hair tickled Leo’s skin.

  Leo’s arms trembled.

  Vincent ran his tongue over Leo’s entrance.

  Leo groaned out loud.  Vincent raised one of his arm before pushing two of fingers inside Leo’s mouth.  Leo’s tongue went over his fingers.

  They remained there for a moment before Vincent removed his hand from Leo’s mouth and his lips from in between Leo’s ass.

  Vincent smiled down at Leo’s entrance.  He ran his fingertip over Leo’s hole.

  Leo cried out again.

  “What’s wrong?” Vincent asked.  Leo remained quiet.  “Nervous?”

  Leo nodded his head.

  Vincent only smiled even more.  He pushed his finger fully into Leo.

  The younger man cried out as he tensed.

  “Relax,” Vincent ordered.

  Leo collapsed onto his shoulders while his hips remained in the air.  He rested his cheek against the cold wood floor, looking at Vincent.

  Leo winced as Vincent moved his finger.  He circled his finger inside Leo.

  The abandoned house was soon filled with the moans and cries escaping from the younger man’s lips.  Vincent added a second finger.  Leo cried out even more.

  “You think you’re ready?” Vincent asked.

  Leo only whimpered in response.

  Vincent smiled.  He removed his fingers.  His hands went to he front of his jeans as he shifted.

  Vincent quickly undid his jeans before he pushed his jeans and boxer shorts down to his knees.

  Leo gasped when Vincent grabbed hold of his hips.  Vincent rubbed his hardened cock against Leo’s entrance.

  Leo tensed again.

  “Relax,” Vincent repeated.

  Leo gasped when Vincent pushed inside him.

  “Easy, now.  It’s just the tip.”

  Leo whimpered as Vincent pushed inside some more.

  “Fucking hell,” Leo groaned.  Tears ran down his face.

  Vincent pulled Leo’s hips back onto him.

  “Fuck.  You’re so tight.”

  Their hips met.

  “I’m gonna move now,” Vincent whispered into Leo’s ear after several moments.

  “O-okay.”

  Vincent pulled out of Leo slightly before pushing back inside.

  Leo groaned.

  Vincent kept his grip on Leo’s hips.  He quickened his pace.

  The sounds of their gasps and the sound of raw flesh smacking against raw flesh filled the abandoned house;  the smell of pure sex filled the air.

  Vincent pushed his fingertips into Leo’s skin, leaving dime sized bruises on his skin.

  “Fuck!  Oh, fuck yeah!” Leo shouted.

  Vincent continued to hit Leo’s sweet spot inside of him, slamming into him harder and faster.

  The wood chafted against Leo’s knees, shoulders, and cheek.

  “V-Vincent!”

  Leo tensed as hot white streams shot onto his stomach and the floor.

  Vincent tensed as well, gripping Leo’s hips even tighter.

  Vincent filled Leo fully with his seed.

  They both collapsed onto the floor panting as their hearts pounded in their chests.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo and Vincent reached the campsite and decide to have a little more fun time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of the last chapter. Just because I can. And I wanted to.

  They continued their run from the police in the morning, as soon as the sun began to rise.

  Vincent noted on how Leo wasn’t his usual smart mouth, hotheaded self, but currently, it wasn’t time to play doctor.

  Not yet, at least.

  Leo barely said anything even when they stop at an abandoned campsite by a pool of water.  Large fish swam around the rocks and sticks.

  They both rested on the log bench that was around a campfire.  Leo kept his distance from Vincent, sitting across from him.

  “So,” Vincent said, after another moment of awkward silence.

  Leo barely glanced at him.

  “So, what?” Leo snapped, averting his gaze.  His cheeks coloured.

  Vincent huffed.

  “Denying it won’t change what happened,” Vincent said.

  “It’s not that,” Leo said so quietly that Vincent had to dip his head in order to hear the younger man’s response.

  Leo’s face grew more red as he covered his hand with the palm of his hand.  He placed elbow and free hand onto his knees as he leaned forward.

  Vincent chuckled softly.  A large, wide grew across his face.  He threw back his head as chuckled again.

  Leo turned and looked at him.

  “I see,” Vincent said after a moment.  “You wanna do it again, don’t you?”

  Their gaze met.

  Leo’s entire face grew red.  He glanced away.

  “You know,” Vincent said, leaning forward, “if you want something, you should always just ask for it.”

  Leo remained quiet, keeping his gaze down.

  “Do you want to do it again?”

  Leo remained still.  He nodded his head, only a little.

  “Well, get over here.”  Vincent gestured his head to the empty space on the log beside him.

  Leo trembled as he stood and sat down beside the older man, sitting a couple of feet away.  He inched closer, little by little.

  Vincent frowned.  He wrapped his arm around Leo’s body and pulled him down onto his own chest.

  Vincent ran his fingertips over Leo’s nipple through his shirt.

  Leo gasped loudly.

  Vincent pinched Leo’s hardening flesh in between his thumb and forefinger.

  Leo tensed even more.

  Both of them felt the front of their trousers tighten.

  Vincent’s other hand went down and grabbed hold of Leo in between his thighs.

  “Fuck,” Leo groaned.  He leaned further onto Vincent’s chest.

  Vincent moved in front of Leo.

  Their hands tore at Leo’s clothes before they tossed them aside.

  Leo laid in front of Vincent.

  The rocks and dirt scratched his bare back.

  Vincent hovered over him before he leaned down and captured Leo’s mouth with his own.

  Leo opened his mouth, allowing Vincent’s tongue into his mouth.  They both moaned into the other.

  Leo’s hand grabbed hold of Vincent’s hardened member.

  Vincent grabbed his wrist, pulling away from him.

  “Let me do this,” Leo said.  “Like you did to me last time.”

  Vincent smiled.  He leaned back, opening his trousers and taking them off with his boxers.  His hard cock stood proud and strong.

  Leo sat up.

  It was the first time Leo really saw it.

  About eight inches long and three inches in diameter with a bulging purple cockhead and raging veins running up and down his length.

  Leo paled as he saw it.

  “You still want to?”  Vincent smiled as he grabbed hold of the base of his cock.

  Leo glanced up at him and nodded.

  “Get over here then.”

  Leo crawled forward.  His hands trembled as he reached for Vincent.

  Both of their mouths went dry.

  Leo gripped Vincent, squeezing his eyes shut.

  “What’d I do?” Leo asked.

  “First off, open your eyes.”

  Leo did so, growing more red.

  “Open your mouth a little and take in the tip.”

  Once again, Leo did as he was told.

  His face twisted at the taste.

  “Don’t worry if your not good.”  Vincent’s hand went to the back of Leo’s neck.  “It’s your first time.  I’ll guide you through it, okay?  Use your tongue.”

  Leo ran his tongue over the slit before circling the head.

  “Don’t use your teeth.  Whatever you do, don’t bite down.”

  Leo nodded his head.  He covered more of Vincent’s cock with his mouth.

  “You know what it’s like to drink a thick milkshake through a straw?”

  Leo nodded his head again, not removing his mouth from his cock.

  “It’s kinda like that.”

  Leo’s cheeks hollowed as he took more of Vincent’s cock.  His tip hit against the back of Leo’s throat.

  Tears formed in Leo’s eyes.

  “Easy, there,” Vincent said, grabbing a fistful of Leo’s hair and pulling him off of his cock.  “You don’t have to push yourself.”  Vincent ran his thumb underneath Leo’s eye as he spoke.

  Leo leaned forward, capturing Vincent’s lips.

  Their tongues connected.

  Leo swore his heart beat faster when that happened.

  Vincent raised his hands and framed Leo’s face, caressing the younger man’s cheeks.  He pulled away for a moment.

  “How do you want to do it?” Vincent asked.  He ran his thumb over Leo’s lower lip.

  Leo only stared at him.

  Vincent leaned closer.

  “You want to know how I want to do it?” Vincent asked.

  Leo nodded his head.

  Vincent smiled as he pulled Leo’s hips to meet his own.  Vincent proceeded to lay on his back.

  Leo stared down at him.

  “Have you done this with Linda?” Vincent asked.

  “Once,” Leo said, shrugging his shoulders.  “She wasn’t into that.”

  Vincent chuckled softly.

  “Here,” Vincent said, raising Leo’s hips with one hand and holding the base of his cock with the other.

  “Will it hurt like last time?”

  “No.”  Vincent shook his head.  “I don’t think so.”

  Leo replaced Vincent’s hand on his cock before he began to lower himself.  He gasped when Vincent breached his entrance.

  He expanded to accommodate Vincent’s size.

  Leo’s breath caught in his throat before a moan escaped his lips.

  “Ah, fuck yeah,” Vincent groaned.

  Leo placed his hands onto Vincent’s chest.

  Vincent’s eyes rolled to the back of his head.

  Leo raised his hips before slamming back down onto Vincent’s hips.

  Vincent wrapped his hands around Leo’s wrists.

  Their groans and gasps quickened as Leo quickened his pace.

  “Vincent.”  Leo closed his eyes, throwing back his head.  His heart seemed to beat a mile a minute.

  Vincent grunted loudly, grabbing hold of Leo’s hips.  He raised them off of the ground slightly as he took over moving.

  “Ah...ah!” Leo nearly screamed as Vincent pounded even faster into him.

  Leo drove his nails into Vincent’s chest.

  Vincent groaned.  He moved his hands downward, fully cupping Leo’s ass.

  “Yes!” Leo shouted between gasps.  “Fuck, yes!”

  Vincent bit his bottom lip as Leo began tightened around him.

  Leo moved his hands and placed them firmly in between Vincent’s legs.  He planted his feet on the ground.

  Vincent shifted his hands and held Leo’s thighs, driving into him even harder and faster.

  Leo’s mouth went dry.

  “Vincent— Vincent!  I’m gonna—.”  Leo mewed softly.

  “Come for me.”

  Leo’s eyes shot open when Vincent spoke.  His enitre body tensed.

  Streams of thick hot white liquid burst onto Vincent’s stomach.

  Vincent gripped Leo’s thighs, groaning loudly.  He slammed one last into Leo before shooting into him as hot and as fast as the last time, adding to whatever was left in Leo from the night before.

  White spots danced in both of their sights.

  They both tried to regain their breaths.

  “Fuck,” Vincent muttered as Leo shifted on top of him.

  “I could get used to this.”

  Leo smiled down at Vincent.

  “Me too.”  Vincent matched Leo’s smile.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight change to the video game when they reach the farm house.

  The two of them laid there for a moment before they stood, dressed, and continued on their way.

  Leo still felt Vincent’s cum seeping out of him and made his boxer briefs wet.  The idea of that made Leo smile.

  Vincent grunted as he landed onto the ground.  He turned as Leo sat onto the ledge and scooted closer.

  “Here,” Vincent said, raising his arms.

  “It’s fine,” Leo protested as Vincent placed his hands onto Leo’s waist.

  Vincent guided Leo onto the ground.

  Their chests rubbed against the other’s as their hearts began to beat in unison.  Vincent wrapped his hands around Leo’s.

  They rubbed their cheeks together.

  Vincent turned his head, capturing Leo’s lips.

  Leo’s legs felt weak as Vincent wrapped his arms around Leo’s waist.  Leo raised his arms and placed them around Vincent’s neck.  He opened his mouth.

  Vincent’s tongue rushed inside, connecting to Leo’s.

  Leo moaned softly.

  Vincent back him up against the ledge.

  Saliva dribbled down from the corners of both of their mouths.

  Vincent pushed apart Leo’s legs with a knee.

  Leo pulled back and swallowed hard.

  “We should—,” Leo murmured breathlessly.  His face was pale.

  “Yeah,” Vincent whispered, stepping away from the younger man.

  Both of them tried to ignore their aching cocks, but the pain made it difficult to move or think.

  Minutes ticked by as they continued on their way.

  After about another thirty minutes, they came to a clearing with large, two story ranch house.  It had a wide wraparound porch, large white paneled windows, and dark brown wooden doors.

  The driveway was empty, and the house seemed the same.

  “Well?” Leo asked, stepping beside Vincent.

  “Seems like a good spot.”  Vincent eyed the house.  “We need to make sure it’s empty and stays empty.”

  Leo nodded in reply.

  They sneaked towards the ranch house, hiding from all the windows and the sight of any potential people inside.

  “Seems empty,” Leo whispered.

  “Yeah.”  Vincent peered over the hedge fence.  “I have a plan to make sure.”

  “What?”

  Vincent stood and walked over to the front door.  He raised his hand and knocked gently.

  “That’s your brilliant plan?!” Leo shouted, peering around the hedge fence.

  Vincent shot him a look.

  Leo stood and stepped forward.  A piece of paper crunched under his weight.  He glanced downward.

  Vincent knocked again.

  The house remained still.

  Leo reached down and grabbed hold of the paper before looking at it.

  _‘Bernie, if you’re reading this, then we’re still not home.  We’ll be getting back on Tuesday.’_

  “Hey, Vincent!”  Leo ran towards him.  “Look at this.”

  Vincent took the piece of paper and read it.

  “Mm,” he murmured.  “Today’s Friday, right?”

  “Yeah.  If I saw the prison calendar right.”

  “Then we have three days to ourselves.”

  “Wait.  We’re staying here?”  Leo turned as his face twisted in frustration.  “What if this Bernie guy comes over?”

  “It’s not likely that’s gonna happen.  I mean, people usually go on vacation for about a week, and if he hasn’t seen this yet, then he’s not going to see it.”

  Leo frowned, averting his gaze.

  “Besides,” Vincent continued, “we a place to lie low for a little while.  For the heat to die down.  If we leave before these people come home, nobody’s the wiser.”

  Leo shrugged his shoulders.

  “I guess,” Leo said.

  “C’mon,” Vincent replied, smacking Leo on his shoulder.  “Let’s find a way in.”  Vincent turned and walked off the porch.

  Leo frowned as he turned and looked at the front door.  He grabbed hold of the handle and twisted it.

  The door swung open freely.

  “Found one,” Leo said, turning towards Vincent.

  The older man turned to him.

  “You cheeky fucker,” Vincent murmured with a chuckle.

  They both entered the house before Leo closed the door behind them.

  The house was quiet and darkened with each passing minute as the sun escaped the sky.

  “Okay,” Vincent said.  “We can’t mess this place up too much.”

  “Yeah.  No point in making these people suspicious.”

  “Exactly.”

  They looked around a little more.

  “I’m gonna take a shower.  I need one,” Leo said.

  “Yeah.”  Their stomachs growled.  “I guess, I'm making something to eat.”

  “Go ahead.”  Leo flashed him a smile as he walked away from him.

  Vincent’s eyes drifted downward and watched Leo’s hips sway with each and every step.  Vincent smiled to himself.

  Leo remained in the shower the entire time Vincent took to make their dinner.

  They ate while they exchanged stories of their families and lives before prison.

  Leo cleaned up the dishes as Vincent took his shower.

  Vincent took much less time than Leo did before he came down with a small towel wrapped around his neck and joined Leo on the couch in front of the television.

  “What’s on?” Vincent asked, wrapping an arm around Leo’s shoulder.

  “M*A*S*H.”  Leo snuggled against Vincent’s chest, placing a hand onto Vincent’s knee.

  “Oh, I love this show.”

  “Me too.”

  They both smiled at each other before Leo’s smile disappeared.

  “What?” Vincent asked.

  “Ugh...nothing.”  Leo shifted out from underneath Vincent’s arm, but he kept his hand on his knee absentmindedly.  “It’s just we’re married.  Both of us.”

  “Oh, this again.”

  “I mean.  I like you.”  Leo’s face grew hot and bright under Vincent’s gaze.  “I like you a lot, but I can’t.  I’m with Linda, and I have a son.”

  Leo kept his gaze down in between his feet.

  “Leo.”

  Vincent turned Leo towards him.  He saw a light glimmer of wetness in Leo’s eyes.

  “I love you,” Vincent said, loud and proud.

  Leo’s eyes widened, gasping softly.

  “And nothing will keep me from that.  I’ve always been this way.  I’ve known this since I was little, but I’ve always did what I thought was expect of me.  I will never love Carol the same way I love you.”

  Leo stared at him, placing his hand over Vincent’s.

  “I want to be with you,” Vincent continued.

  A tear rolled down Leo’s cheek.

  “I love you.”  Vincent pressed his forehead against Leo’s.  “I love you.”

  Leo trembled in his hands.

  Vincent covered Leo’s lips with his own.

  Leo wrapped his arms around Vincent’s neck.  Vincent lowered Leo onto his back.

  “Tell me what your heart says,” Vincent said.  He placed his hands over Leo’s beating heart.

  “I want you.”

  Vincent smiled before he ripped his shirt off of his body and tossed it aside.

  Leo helped Vincent remove their clothes.

  They mouths continued to meet at every possible moment.

  Vincent pushed Leo back down onto the couch before he pushed three fingers into Leo’s eager hole.

  Leo’s face twisted from the sudden intrusion.

  Vincent chuckled.

  “No wonder you took so long in the shower,” Vincent murmured.  “We had clean yourself out.”

  Leo’s face grew hot.

  Vincent chuckled again, moving his fingers faster.

  “Oh, fuck yeah,” Leo breathed.  He pushed his hips onto Vincent’s hands.

  Leo threw back his head.

  “You want my dick, don’t you?” Vincent asked.

  Leo nodded his head, pleading in a groan.

  “Say it,” Vincent ordered.

  “I want you.”  Leo gripped the arm of the sofa.

  “Louder!”  Their hearts pounded as one.

  “I want you!”

  Vincent smiled down at him.  He replaced his fingers with his cock, ploughing fully into Leo, illiciting a heavy groaned from the younger man.

  “God dammit.  You don’t understand how much I love you making noises like that.”

  Leo continued groan as Vincent pounded into him.

  Vincent grabbed hold Leo’s hips and flipped him onto his knees.  He grabbed a fistful of Leo’s dark brown hair and tugged his head backwards.

  Leo drove his nails into the arm of the sofa.

  “H-harder!” Leo cried.

  Vincent grinned brightly.

  He slammed violently into him, going deeper and deeper into Leo.

  Leo’s ass started turning a light pink from where his ass met Vincent’s hips.

  Vincent snaked his hands up Leo’s chest and hooked around his shoulders.  He lifted him before he sat back down onto the sofa with Leo’s back against his chest.  Vincent hooked his hands underneath Leo’s legs and pinned them against Leo’s chest.

  Leo wrapped one of his arms around Vincent’s shoulders.

  Vincent began to move again.

  Both of their grunts filled the house.  The room filled with the smell of sweat and sex.

  Leo turned his head towards Vincent, eagerly taking Vincent’s mouth.

  “Oh, yeah,” Vincent moaned into Leo’s mouth between kisses.

  “Vincent!” Leo screamed as he came hard against his chest.

  Vincent slammed once more into Leo before shooting his hot cum into him, filling Leo completely once more.

  Their breaths were heavy, and sweat trickled down their bodies.

  Vincent felt some of his cum drip out of Leo’s opening.

  Vincent started to pull out of him, but Leo held him more.

  “No,” Leo pleaded.  He sank back down onto Vincent’s cock.  “Let’s stay here for a while.”

  “Alright,” Vincent muttered, nestling his face into the back of Leo’s neck.

  They sat there, watching television, until Leo fell fast asleep in Vincent’s arms.


	4. Chapter 4

  Vincent stared down at the sleeping younger man, smiling and stroking Leo’s hair.

  They still were connected.  His cum still leaked out of Leo’s entrance.

  Vincent smiled even more.

  He ran a hand lazily up and down Leo’s side.

  Leo murmured softly, nestling his head against Vincent’s shoulder.

  Vincent pulled out of him.  Leo moaned from its absence.

  Vincent shifted his arms and carried him up the stairs and into the master bedroom.  He tucked them underneath the covers before he snuggled against Leo.

  Sleep came over him.

  They woke when the sun returned and painted rays of yellow light on the bed.

  “Fuck,” Leo complained, sitting up.  “I’m hungry.”

  “Then cook something.”  Vincent rolled over to his other side.  “There’s food downstairs.”

  Leo frowned at him before he threw off the covers and went downstairs.

  Vincent fell asleep once more before he woke again to the smell of pancakes, eggs, and bacon.

  He wandered downstairs to find Leo whistling.

  A pile of hot pancakes were stacked on a plate in the middle of the table.  Another plate was full of perfectly cooked bacon.

  Leo stood in front of the oven stark naked aside from a bright pink apron that hooked around his neck and tied around his waist in a large bow.

  Vincent smiled wide.

  “Whatcha making?” Vincent asked, stepping behind Leo.  He rubbed his hips against Leo’s naked ass as he gripped the younger man’s hips.

  “Food.”

  Both men chuckled softly.

  Vincent ran kisses down Leo’s neck and shoulder.

  Leo moaned.

  Vincent wrapped his arms around Leo.  He gripped his ignored cock.

  Leo tensed as he gasped.  He hardened in Vincent’s palms.

  “God, this apron makes you look sexier,” Vincent muttered into Leo’s shoulder.

  “Stop.  I’ll burn the eggs.”  Leo leaned back his head.

  “Oh no.”  Vincent kissed Leo’s temple.  “What a tragedy.”

  Leo groaned as Vincent cupped his ass.

  “I mean it,” Leo scolded.  He trembled in Vincent’s arms.

  “Your body seems to disagree.”

  Vincent kneeled behind Leo.  He pulled apart Leo’s ass and ran his tongue over his opening.

  Leo tried to not cry out.

  The eggs bubbled from the heat underneath.

  “S-stop,” Leo gasped.  He gripped his side of the oven.

  Vincent pushed his tongue in the younger man.

  Leo arched his back.  His hand smack the handle of the skillet.

  The skillet jerked before it fell to the floor with a loud clatter.  The egg yolk burst and leaked onto the floor.

  “Dammit,” Leo complained.

  He tried to step towards the mess on the floor, but Vincent held him in place.

  “We need to clean it up,” Leo said.

  “Later.”  Vincent pushed his tongue further into him.

  Leo continued to groan, arching his back even more and pushing his ass onto Vincent’s tongue.

  Vincent pulled back from him.

  “Come here,” Vincent ordered as he stood and grabbed hold of Leo’s hand.

  Vincent lead Leo away from the oven before he laid down on his back on the the kitchen floor.

  “Have you done this?” Vincent asked.

  “No.”  Leo shook his head.

  “You’re such a vanilla guy.”  Vincent frowned as he stared up at him.

  Both of them chuckled for a moment.

  “Well, it’s easy,” Vincent said, grabbing hold of Leo’s ankle.

  Leo chewed on his bottom lip as he got onto his knees and lowered himself onto Vincent’s mouth.

  Vincent wrapped his hands around Leo’s thighs.  His tongue ran over Leo’s opening again.

  Leo cried out.  He hardened against Vincent’s throat.  Leo leaned forward.

  He grabbed hold of Vincent’s cock before he wrapped his mouth around the tip.

  They both moan into the other, leaking precum onto the other’s skin.

  “Fuck,” Leo groaned before he took Vincent entirely into his mouth.

  He felt Vincent grow harder in his mouth.

  “No,” Vincent said as he pulled out from underneath him.  “Not like this.”

  Leo looked over his shoulder at him as Vincent pushed him into the tile floor.

  Vincent smiled softly before he thrusted fully into the younger man.

  “Damn,” Vincent groaned.  “I’m already about to lose control.”

  “Me too,” Leo replied breathlessly.

  Vincent pulled out before thrusting back inside, illiciting a groan from the younger man.  Leo raised his arms in front of them as Vincent covered Leo’s hands with his own.

  Both of them continued to groan out loud.

  Leo tightened around Vincent.

  “Fuck,” Leo gasped.  “I’m gonna cum.”

  “Me too.”  Vincent sat up, gripping Leo’s hips and pulling him back onto his cock.

  Leo’s hand went to his own cock and starting pumping it.  His hand matched the growing pace that Vincent had set.

  “God, this feels so good,” Vincent whispered into Leo’s ear.

  “Mm-hmm.”  Leo jerked harder on his cock.

  Both of their mouths went dry.

  Leo tensed once more before he threw his head back.  White streams of cum spilled through his fingers and stained the pink apron he wore.

  Vincent grabbed hold of Leo’s hips, thrusting inside on more time before cumming hard inside Leo.

  They collapsed onto the floor, huffing and gasping for air.

  Vincent kissed Leo’s cheek.

  They continued to lay there for a moment before Vincent pulled from Leo.

  “We need to eat the food before it becomes cold,” Leo said.

  Vincent chuckled softly as Leo stood from the floor.  Vincent followed him to the table before they sat down across from each other.

  “I made three for each of us,” Leo explained as Vincent scooped some pancakes onto his plate and cutting them.

  “These are good,” Vincent said in between mouthfuls.  “Who taught you how to cook?”

  “My mother.  She taught me everything I know.”

  Vincent placed his chin into the palm of his hand and with the other, he wrapped around Leo’s hand that laid on the table.

  Leo smiled down at their hands.  He looked up at Vincent.

  “I love you,” Leo said after a moment.

  Vincent smiled back at him.

  “I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry it took so long for me to post another work, but I have been working on a project that my entire future rested upon. I never managed to find any time to write anything besides that project. I hope you can forgive me. I plan on posting another chapter in my series work sometime next week, if not next week, then the following week.


End file.
